Spyro's Kingdom
by MAuthorian - Remited
Summary: Everyone's favorite purple dragon is on a new journey and goes to the village of Selphia to do things for their Divine Wind Dragon, Ventuswill. Is Spyro feisty enough to face everything that the Rune Factory series has to offer? Even perhaps its relationship feature?


A new story for me to write! This one is based on the Rune Factory games that I just got in. Played the fourth on my 3DS and thought to make a story based on it. It's going to crossover with Spyro The Dragon since that was my childhood game and it would fit well into it.

* * *

We start our tale with the young purple dragon in the artisan homes messing around with sheep and burning them up and such. He was accompanied by his most trusted and beloved best friend, Sparx the dragonfly. This purple dragon is none other than Spyro the dragon and he's got a fiery attitude.

"Spyro... I need you to come here." , one of the dragon elder said to the young dragon.

"Do I get to barbecue some baddies?" , Spyro said with a snarky attitude.

"Maybe. As you might know, there are portals to different worlds. We discovered one far off into a cavern that might lead to something great, we would be grateful if you can take a look. Of course you take Sparx with you as he is your health system and all."

"You got it! I'll find this cavern and bring some treasures back! Come on Sparx!"

"Right behind you, buddy!", his faithful sidekick Sparx buzzed.

Spyro rushed to find the cavern as if he knew where it was, this is what happens when young dragons are too confident in themselves. But with sheer luck he does find it, but he also found someone else.

"Hello! My dear boy!" , A familiar yet annoying voice rang into Spyro's ears, if he had any ears of course. It was a bear with a monocle and a fancy suit with a bag of gems.

"You again?! Don't you got any other dragons to scam off of?" , Spyro said to the greedy gem hogging bear.

"My, my. As feisty as ever, Spyro. Of course you see this cavern. But do you know what I also see? A door! Yes, yes. A door! The most devious obstacle to conquer if locked. However, I might know the way to open it if you can help me remember how with a few... gems.", the greedy bear advertised to Spyro.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been through this countless times, but you see... I just started my freaking journey! Do you see any gems on me? No! You don't! Now if you be so kind is to open the door and I don't have to pay you, that would be swell.", Spyro said uncaring.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I cannot do that, for you see... you stole all the gems I had and I would like to have them all back, If you don't mind."

Spyro got annoyed by this comment and says to the bear, "Listen, Moneybags. Those gems were never yours to begin with. They were stolen from us from thieves and I only paid for your stupid gates is because I don't got all day. Now if you don't want a serious barbecue burning on your bear butt, you better open that door."

"My, what a convincing argument, I suppose I can give you this freebie since this is the beginning of your adventure and all, but expect my next appearance that you better have some gems on you." Moneybags stated as he opens the door.

The two head towards the cavern while one of them comments, "What a tightwad." Obviously Spyro since Sparx buzzes when he speaks. They get to the cavern and see a large blue stone in the middle surround with shiny crystals. Spyro didn't know what to do here so he does the most sensible thing that a dragon can do, burn it. He spits his iconic flame breath at the stone and it reflects off on the crystals making the flame travel upwards on the ceiling and the flame collides with each other creating a spiraling flaming vortex. It travels down next to Spyro and Sparx.

"You think it's safe, buddy?" , Spyro says to his golden friend.

"I don't know." , Sparx buzzed to Spyro in confusion.

"One way to find out! Hyah!" , Spyro jumps into it as his friend comes along with him. As luck would have it, it was a portal that they went through. They were in a flaming funnel as they travel to who knows where, Spyro has a lot of confidence in where it's taking him as Sparx trusts his friend's decisions and is hopeful too. They come out and they were in a town. All the residents looked at them wierdly.

This makes Spyro comments, "They all just look at us as if they never seen a dragon before." Sparx nods in agreement. A lady in armor runs up to Spyro and Sparx, she holds out her sword and states to them, "State your business! What is the meaning of that flame vortex that you emerged from?" Spyro looks at her in confusion with a 'What is this girl on about?' look on his face. This pissed her off a bit and she says, "Don't look at me like that, strange lizard. I got a kingdom to protect and I damn well don't want any attitude from you."

Spyro got a bit pissed off as well and says, "I'm not a lizard! I'm a dragon! Do you got a problem with that, sweet cheeks?" This snarky comment made her blush with anger, "Don't correct me! I damn sure know that dragons aren't that freaking small! And you better watch your attitude because I know my way with a sword!" She points her sword at Spyro in which he retaliates by breathing his flame at it and it melts. This made her freak out a bit but she stood her ground. Sparx luckily breaks the tension by saying, "Spyro! This isn't a time to be picking fights with random strangers, we need to find out where we are." This cooled Spyro off a bit and the armored lady says, "That dragonfly speaks?" Spyro nods.

"Where are you guys from?" She demanded. Spyro took a deep breath and sighs to calm himself down and he finally spoke, "We come from the Artisan world. We found a mystic blue stone that brought us to this place." The lady knight eased a bit and says, "You aren't from this world, correct?" They both nod. She replies, "This is unusual, we never had anyone that came from another world, heck, I didn't even know that there is another world than ours." Spyro added to what he says, "There are these portals in my world that leads to other worlds, we've happened to have stumbled into yours." She stopped Spyro and says, "This seems really big. Why are you telling me this? Go see our lady Ventuswill." Spyro replies, "Ventuswill? Ok... where is she?" She point to the big building in the center of town which Spyro replies with an "Oh" She scolds Spyro and says, "You aren't going to say your names, are you?" Spyro replies, "The name's Spyro. Spyro the dragon, this is my buddy Sparx the dragonfly. So now that I introduced myself. Why not introduce yourself."

She boldly states, "I am Forte!" Spyro nods and runs off and in the distance, he heard, "You owe me a new sword, by the way." Coming from Forte. He pretends to ignore it and goes to the big building that she shows Spyro. Other residents looks at Spyro along the way. They got to a open area in the middle of town, Spyro scans around and sees an entrance that had a large dragon in it. He was shocked that he sees a member of his kind and assumes that she is Ventuswill. Spyro rushes inside and he heard her with a thunderous voice, " **Halt! Who are you? Explain!** " Spyro was a bit nervous and replies, "I'm Spyro. You must be Ventuswill." She tells Spyro, " **I am Ventuswill! Explain your business!** " Spyro jokely states, "Wow, people around here sure loves saying that line."

She gets a bit annoyed and says, " **You haven't explained to me what you are doing here.** " Spyro explains, "I come from a world called the Artisan world and I was sent by elder dragons to check this blue stone that sent me here." She talked in a normal voice, "Whoa! You live in a world filled with dragons?" Spyro chuckles and says, "That got you to talk normally, huh? The elders in my world don't talk like you did before."

"I don't normally talk like this and I only do it in front of my people." , Ventuswill explains.

"That reminds me... You are a dragon just like me. Why are you in charge of a bunch of humans?", Spyro points out.

"They need me to make sure nothing bad happens to them. Say... aren't you a bit short to be a dragon?" , She laughs.

"I'm only a kid dragon. I'm not big yet. But when I do... I'll squash everything that dares gets in my way!"

Ventuswill laughs and warms up to Spyro, "You got a long road ahead of you, Spyro. By the way, I'm only talking casually because you are a dragon just like me."

"I got that, thanks.", Spyro says.

"Good! So... what will you do now that you are here?", Ventuswill asks Spyro softly. Spyro replies, "Stay here as I got nowhere else to go. By the way, have you met my buddy Sparx?" "Sparx? No, I haven't. Where is he?", Ventuswill asks Spyro because she couldn't see Sparx. Sparx joyfully buzzed, "Here I am, your highness!" He flies up to her where she could see him. Ventuswill chuckles and says to Sparx, "My my, you sure are an interesting friend Spyro got." Sparx replies, "I sure am! I keep Spyro out of trouble. Like right before we met you, he got in a little argument with this female knight named Forte." This made Ventuswill chuckle and tells Spyro, "Oh, is that so? Well, I hope that this doesn't make her hate you."

Spyro arrogantly replies, "Don't worry. I'm too adorable for her to get upset with me." Sparx tells Spyro, "Well, that's not what she thinks." Spyro swishes one of his claws at Sparx playfully to get him to be quiet. "Sparx is also my guardian so to speak. He protects me from harmful blows." Sparx nods, "I change color whenever I protect Spyro from an attack, gold means I'm good, blue means I'm ok. And green means you better find some butterflies or else I might go poof."

Ventuswill nods in understandance, "I see... so I guess dragonflies are for the young dragons that can't protect themselves until they get older." Sparx nods, "That's exactly right!" Spyro interrupts and says, "I'm starving! What's to eat around here?" Ventuswill replies to the hungry purple dragon, "A residence named Porcoline has a restaurant but it won't do you much if you don't have gold which I doubt you have." Spyro shrugs, "That's fine. I can go to the forest and barbecue me some woodland creatures." Ventuswill begins to frown which Spyro take notice of, "What's wrong? Don't tell me that I cannot do that because it's a rule or something." Ventuswill shakes her head, "It's not that. There's reports of a monster in the forest and I don't recommend anyone travelling there." Spyro puffs up his chest, "Bring it on! I think I can smell a barbecue."

Ventuswill smiles a bit, "You're very confident, Spyro. I like that, but this monster is very dangerous, but if you think you can take care of it so the citizens don't have to worry then by all means go check it out." Spyro nods, "Yeah! I can do it! I've defeated plenty of foes! None can stand my fiery breath!" Ventuswill asks Spyro, "Actually... since you are heading up there anyway you should bring Forte with you as well." Spyro denies, "What for? I can handle it myself!" Ventuswill continues, "I know but this is why she's been in a bad mood. She's usually polite but this monster has been bugging her and making her very irritable lately. I would be appreciated if you could do this for me."

Spyro thinks about it and nods, "Very well, Ven...Ven... I forgot the rest of your name!" Ventuswill laughs, "It's Ventuswill, Spyro." Spyro replies, "I'm just gonna call you Venty!" Ventuswill nods, "That's fine. Now go find Forte and ask her to join you and Sparx." Spyro nods, "You got it!" Spyro rushes off with his partner Sparx who buzzes past him, the town isn't too large so it's fairly easy to find everyone and with Spyro's small size hardly anyone notices him. Spyro finds Forte in a small pond or lake area practicing her sword swings and getting a good workout from it. Spyro walks towards her and says, "Looks like you got a new sword, Forte." She looks down and sighs, "What do you want, dragon?" Spyro tries to be friendly and replies, "My name's Spyro and Venty says that there's a monster in the forest, I'm going in there to fight it!" Forte gasps and looks down at the dragon, "But... it's very dangerous and Lady Ventuswill refused to let me take care of it. And now you bonded with her well enough to give her a nickname?" Spyro smiles, "Well... we are dragons! Anyway... She allowed me to go if I brought you along with me to fight the monster." Sparx buzzes happily, "Yeah!" Forte puts her sword away, "Very well... for the citizens of Selphia and for Lady Ventuswill! It's my job as a Dragon Knight!"

Spyro raises a brow, "Dragon Knight? What's a Dragon Knight?" Forte replies calmly, "I'm a Dragon Knight, I serve to protect the Divine Wind Dragon, Lady Ventuswill and the people surrounding her town." Spyro asks jokingly, "Well... since you protect a dragon you could protect me as well, right?" Forte asks trying to keep her calm, "If you are mocking my title I wish for you not to... this is what I live for." Sparx asks Spyro, "You shouldn't try to make her angry again." Spyro nods, "OK. Can we put this arguement away and be friends? I might be stuck here for all I know and I need to make some. How about it?" Spyro extends a claw out wanting for Forte to shake it. Forte notices his kindness and says, "Alright, Spyro. I'll be your friend and I will guard you with my life if I have to. Sparx joking says, "Looks like she's after my job." Forte shakes Spyro's claw with a smile, "Shall we be going, Spyro?" Spyro nods, "Let's go burn that monster so I can get some lunch!"

* * *

Spyro heads off to the forest with Sparx and Forte following him. Will Spyro and his party find this elusive monster and stop the citizens from worrying? Find out next time! BTW, this has been like a few years since I added things to this story and have changed some things because of me not knowing the characters well enough and added reasons to this mainly Forte's character at the beginning and all that. Hope it goes along very nicely.


End file.
